Ton ressentiment aura raison de toi
by Didou367
Summary: Sasuke a envoyé Kakashi de l'autre côté du miroir. Occis, décédé, mort, crevé, clamsé... Mais alors, pourquoi... Éventuel OOC.


Concernant cet OS, j'ai quelques trucs à dire. Et bah en fait... Il est vraiment nul u_________u. Non, sérieusement, c'est décousu, c'est illogique, c'est... c'est... Je suis partie en live, en gros. Vraiment, j'ai écrit au gré de mes humeurs et je crois que ça a donné un truc vraiment pas terrible. Je pense aussi que les personnages sont OOC, autant Sasuke que Kakashi. Quoique, finalement, plus Sasuke que Kakashi. Enfin, je ne sais pas...

Bref, le disclaimer... Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent nullement, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

« C'en est fini de vous... Kakashi-sensei. »

Sasuke contempla le corps ensanglanté, un rictus présomptueux sur ses lèvres. Les vêtements de l'homme étaient déchirés à de multiples endroits, dévoilant des parcelles de peau d'albâtre entaillées par la lame de l'Uchiwa, le tissu aux alentours étant imbibé de sang que l'on remarquait à peine de par la couleur sombre de l'habit. La tignasse d'argent désordonnée était maculée de ce liquide cinabre. Ses yeux, l'un semblable à l'onyx, l'autre rubis, agrémenté de sortes de virgules noires, le fameux Sharingan, étaient écarquillés, sans doute abasourdi par la finalité de ce combat.

« Eh bien, Sasuke-kun, tu viens ? »

Le susnommé se retourna prestement, se retenant de pousser un soupir, irrité par la voix sciemment sulfureuse de sa coéquipière rousse. Celle-ci, ainsi que ses deux autres acolytes étaient à au moins deux mètres de lui et semblaient l'attendre. Juugo, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, suivait de son regard neutre un oiseau à la couleur sombre tranchant avec le bleu, coloré de teintes orangées éparses, de la voûte céleste ; Suigetsu sirotait nonchalamment son gobelet d'eau, mordillant la paille ; et Karin le fixait de ses iris écarlates, le poing sur une hanche, l'autre suggestivement posée sur le haut de sa cuisse.

N'ayant nullement envie d'hausser le ton pour se faire entendre, il secoua négativement la tête puis, d'un geste de main indolent, leur fit comprendre qu'il leur sommait de continuer le chemin sans lui. Nul besoin, bien évidemment, de leur préciser qu'il les rattraperait, cela allait de soi.  
Les trois s'exécutèrent, sans protestation pour les garçons, avec un peu plus d'hésitation pour la seule présence féminine de l'équipe qui observa, tout en marchant, l'homme de ses rêves par-dessus son épaule frêle.

Une fois s'étant assuré que ses ''camarades'' étaient assez éloignés, il se tourna de nouveau vers le cadavre de son ancien maître. Bien que fier de l'avoir enfin – Comme le voulait le fameux dicton, ''L'élève finit toujours par surpasser le maître'' – dépassé, un infime sentiment de... culpabilité ? lui grignotait étrangement l'âme.  
Coupable de quoi ? Cet impudent n'était pas à pleurer, il avait eu la sottise de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Oui, c'était entièrement sa faute. Mais alors, si c'était ainsi, pour quelle raison sa gorge était-elle nouée ? Pourquoi ses yeux le piquaient-ils ?

Mû par quelque chose qu'il ne saurait définir, l'Uchiwa s'accroupit aux côtés corps du célèbre Ninja Copieur qu'il parcourut de ses orbes charbonneux, s'attardant sur le masque qui cachait la moitié de son visage, remplissant quelque peu moins bien sa tâche du fait de son état – déchiré à de multiples endroits. Il passa un doigt hésitant en dessous du tissu qu'il commença à abaisser avec une langueur exagérée, signe d'une fébrilité à grand-peine contenue.  
Au final, ne pouvant tenir davantage à la vue d'un nez aquilin se dévoilant, il tira d'un coup sec sur cette barrière cotonneuse jusqu'ici infranchissable.  
Il avait à présent sous son regard curieux... Des lèvres pâles – de la même couleur que son épiderme laiteux – et ténues, de minces joues et ainsi qu'un nez busqué, aux fines narines. Et c'était tout. A force d'être dissimulé, ce visage était devenu à lui seul un mythe, une énigme, dont la résolution, la percée ne s'était pas avérée aussi palpitante que prévu. Au bout du compte, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un nez, une bouche et des joues. Un visage, somme toute.

Pourtant, ce ''visage'', aussi décevant soit-il de par sa normalité, dégageait quelque chose de fin, de subtil. Malgré ces pupilles élargies qui crispaient les traits finement dessinés de ce minois, il en exhalait une certaine éminence. Une prestance qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue, camouflée par ce bout de tissu ainsi que par son éternel air indolent, ce dernier ayant lui aussi un certain charme que Sasuke ne reconnaîtrait jamais, ni au concerné (ce qui serait de toute manière quelque peu ardu de par le fait que celui-ci avait rendu l'âme), ni à lui-même.

Il sentit quelque chose couler sur sa peau lactescente. Quelque chose de chaud. Une... Larme. Avec rage, il essuya sa joue du revers de sa main, mais ne put retenir un reniflement bruyant. Sentant d'autres larmes naître aux coins de ses yeux, il leva la tête vers le firmament et attendit qu'elles s'estompent. Après quoi il redirigea son regard encore brillant sur l'adulte et reprit ses réflexions.

Il les avait depuis longtemps refoulés, ces sentiments, vestiges de son passé à Konoha, en tant que membre de l'équipe sept. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa... Kakashi Hatake. L'homme à la chevelure argentée hirsute, sempiternel retardataire, toujours avec son bouquin au contenu licencieux dans une main, l'autre étant fourrée dans sa poche. Une certaine assurance exhalait de son être. Pas de la suffisance, non, juste de l'assurance. Il ne sous-estimait pas ses adversaires, mais il ne savait que trop bien ce que lui-même valait. Un aplomb qui l'avait tout particulièrement marqué lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il y avait trouvé quelque chose de sécurisant, de chaleureux.  
Tout comme cette attitude flegmatique dénotant un sang-froid inébranlable qui lui avait toujours inspiré une certaine admiration à son égard. De l'admiration ainsi qu'un petit quelque chose en plus qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité définir, bien que cela ne fut jamais véritablement utile. Il était loin d'être stupide. Faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment pour finir par réellement ne pas le connaître, voilà quelle fut sa démarche. Cependant, au jour d'aujourd'hui, peu lui importait car tout cela faisait partie du passé.

_Ah, vraiment ?_

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, abasourdi. Son cœur se mit à cogner contre sa poitrine à un rythme effréné, ses mains étaient en proie à de violentes trémulations, son corps tout entier était agité par de brusques spasmes. Ses pupilles obsidienne s'agrandirent, fixées sur la dépouille de son ancien maître. Comment cela se pouvait-il...

« Vous... Vous êtes mort, Kakashi-sensei... Les morts ne parlent pas. »

_Et qu'en sais-tu, hein ? Crois-tu être en mesure de pouvoir affirmer que tu connais la réalité de la vie dans l'au-delà ? Qui te dit qu'il n'y a pas d'au-delà ? Qui te dit que nous, âmes dépourvues de toute enveloppe charnelle, ne sommes pas condamnés à rester dans ce monde auquel nous ne pouvons nullement prendre part à cause de notre inconsistance ? _

« Non. C'est impossible, décréta froidement Sasuke, reprenant ses esprits. »

_Serais-tu donc présomptueux au point de t'imaginer détenir la vérité universelle ? As-tu déjà été mort, Sasuke ? _

Le susnommé revint près du corps de son aîné. Il posa une main sur sa joue. La parcelle de peau sur laquelle était placée sa paume était froide, glaciale. Malgré cela, comme pris d'un doute, il releva sa main qu'il abattit violemment sur son visage. Sous la puissance du coup, la tête se tourna brutalement sur la droite, le regard vide de toute vie à présent tourné vers le soleil couchant. Ce fut là la seule réaction de la dépouille à cette gifle.

_Ça, ce n'était pas très gentil. Tu m'as déjà tué, ça devrait te suffire, non ? _

« Taisez-vous, somma sèchement l'Uchiwa en serrant les poings. »

_Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais._

« Taisez-vous. »

_Oh, allons. Finalement, je suis sûr que tu es content de m'entendre. Et puis, je sais que tu t'en veux. Et que tu es triste, que tu as envie de pleurer._

« Je n'ai... »

_Ne mens pas, Sasuke. Je t'ai vu, tout à l'heure. Tu sais, tout le temps que l'on a passé, nous deux, lorsque je t'apprenais le Chidori, je le sentais. Ton regard. Même lorsque tu me faisais face. Ton expression était peut-être impassible, mais tes yeux brillaient. De cette lueur. La même que celle qui s'illuminait dans ceux de Sakura lorsque tu étais dans les parages._

« La ferme ! »

Le brun baissa la tête, submergé par un maelström d'émotion. Fureur. Désespoir. Humiliation. Et, au milieu de tout cela, des sentiments qu'il avait enfouis si profondément en lui qu'il ne leur aurait jamais été possible de remonter, en temps normal. Émerveillement. Allégresse. Amour.  
Il posa les mains sur ses épaules, secouées par ses sanglots, dans une sorte de tentative désespérée de se protéger. Se protéger. De quoi ?

De tous ces états d'âme qui l'affaiblissaient.

_Si tu étais resté à Konoha, sans doute que j'aurais été attiré par toi, de mon vivant. Physiquement, je veux dire. Je ne suis – n'étais pas pédophile. Maintenant que tu as grandi... Parce que moralement, je pense que c'était, quelque part, déjà le cas. Je l'avoue, des trois, tu étais mon préféré. Calme, rusé, mature... Enfin, mature... Quand je vois ce que tu es devenu, je me dis que c'est plus que discutable._

« Taisez-vous, implora l'Uchiwa d'une voix tremblotante et rauque. S'il vous plaît. »

Il darda son regard larmoyant vers la dépouille de l'Hatake. Cette vue qu'il s'imposait à lui-même provoqua un soubresaut qui agita son corps, l'obligeant à libérer les sanglots qu'il avait péniblement retenu jusqu'ici.  
Après tout ce temps, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces foutus sentiments refassent surface alors qu'il avait déjà commis l'irréparable ? Alors qu'il avait déjà, obéissant à ses envies outrecuidantes, occis l'homme pour lequel il s'était rigoureusement prohibé de ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que du ressentiment, comme pour tout autre habitant de Konoha.

_Ce n'est pas grave que tu m'aies tué, parce que cela n'empêche rien au fait que je serai toujours avec toi. Parce que je t'aime, Sasuke._

« Taisez-vous, je vous en supplie ! , vociféra celui-ci en secouant frénétiquement la tête, comme s'il essayait d'en chasser cette voix placide. »

Il n'arrivait plus à se persuader qu'elle provenait de son imagination, il ne voulait plus s'en persuader. Plus maintenant qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots qui faisaient battre son cœur, cognant à un rythme affolé, plus fort que jamais, à un tel point qu'il lui semblait qu'il finirait par s'extraire de sa poitrine. Eploré, harassé, hagard, il n'avait plus l'envie ni la force de s'opposer à ce qui paraissait être pure folie. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans un état semblable, c'était... Itachi. Lorsque la dure réalité, la cruelle vérité s'était imposée à lui. L'inutilité, l'injustice du meurtre de son frère qui avait tout fait pour le protéger jusqu'au bout, sacrifiant sa propre vie pour lui donner toutes ses forces. Qu'il se protège tout seul, à l'aide de ses techniques.

L'évidence lui sauta brusquement aux yeux. Douloureuse, fatale. Authentique.

Il ne cessait de détruire ceux qui l'aimaient, ceux qui ne voulaient que son bien. Aveuglé par ses pulsions vengeresses, par ses revendications altières, il abattait quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin. Ce chemin obscur faussement éclairé par l'éclat de sa grandeur. Lumière factice résultant de son infatuation. Tous ceux qu'il considérait comme des obstacles à dégager n'étaient, finalement, que ceux dont la vision n'était nullement altérée, les rendant pleinement conscients de la noirceur de la route sinueuse qu'empruntait l'Uchiwa, ceux qui souhaitaient à n'importe quel prix l'en faire dévier pour le sauver de ces ténèbres qui lui grignotaient l'âme, rendues invisibles à son regard de par cette suffisance mêlée à cette inimité.

_Sasuke ? _

« Hn ? »

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. Que je ne t'avais pas entendu t'exprimer en onomatopées._

Le jeune homme, abattu, ne releva même pas le sarcasme. La culpabilité, le remords, l'accablaient, il ne se sentait pas la force de converser autrement que par monosyllabes. Ce soudain déchirement intérieur... Cette brusque désillusion... Lui sapaient toute volonté, toute énergie.

_Sasuke ? Embrasse-moi._

« Que... »

_Je t'aime, Sasuke. Embrasse-moi._

Hésitant, le brun se pencha sur le visage de son ancien maître. La proximité était telle que quelques mèches d'un noir de jais soyeux venaient effleurer la peau albe de l'Hatake. Tremblant, il frôla de ses lèvres la bouche froide qu'il s'apprêta à entrouvrir de sa langue lorsque...

« Sasuke-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Le susnommé se releva promptement et essuya le plus discrètement possible les sillons de larmes avant de recomposer son masque de froideur et de darder son regard impassible sur l'importune qui n'était autre que Karin.

_Où que tu ailles, tu as un fan-club, à ce que je vois. Toujours aussi collant, d'ailleurs._

« Je... Tu ne l'entends pas, toi ? , demanda t-il soudainement.  
-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Sasuke-kun, qu'est-ce que je devrais entendre ? »

_J'me relirai bien Icha Icha Paradise, moi..._

« Eh bien... »

Il scruta le visage de sa coéquipière, à la recherche d'un signe qui montrerait qu'elle pouvait, elle aussi ouïr le ninja Copieur, mais n'en vit aucun.

« Non, rien, je pensais à autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? , interrogea t-il sèchement.  
-Je ne te voyais pas venir alors je me suis inquiétée, donc j'ai décidé de venir voir si tout se passait bien, expliqua t-elle d'un ton sciemment voluptueux. »

Elle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche licencieuse, faisant rouler ses hanches et retirant d'un geste languide ses lunettes.

« Mais puisque nous sommes seuls, autant en profiter, susurra t-elle en plantant ses prunelles rubis dans celles, ténébreuses, de Sasuke qui haussa un sourcil irrité.

_Bah dis donc, si j'avais pu avoir droit à ce genre de faveurs, moi aussi... J'aurais bien voulu Anko, moi._

« Karin, va t-en, chassa t-il acerbement. Je voudrais être tranquille.  
-Mais...  
-Je ne tarderai pas.  
-Bon, très bien, se renfrogna t-elle en remettant ses lunettes, boudeuse. »

Le meurtrier d'Orochimaru la regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le cadavre de l'Hatake, toujours aussi inerte (Rien d'étonnant si on prend en compte le fait que celui-ci est censé être mort).

« Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne vous entende pas ? »

_Je n'en sais rien. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, de toute manière. Dis, tu voudrais pas finir ce que tu as commencé avant qu'elle n'arrive ?_

« Je... Je deviens complètement fou, murmura l'Uchiwa. »

Cependant, il était bien obligé d'avouer que le fait de parler avec ''Kakashi'' était, d'une certaine manière, rassurant. Cela le déchargeait quelque peu de sa culpabilité. Culpabilité qu'il ne devait surtout pas ressentir. Il ne pouvait se le permettre alors qu'il devait encore venger son frère. Alors autant se laisser aller à ses chimères, si elles le soulageaient. Même si cela signifiait sombrer dans l'aliénation totale, tant que cela l'aidait à accomplir sa tâche, il ne s'y opposerait plus.  
Il s'agenouilla donc à proximité du corps de l'homme aux cheveux d'argents et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Autant par passion venant tout juste de renaître de ses cendres que par résignation.

_Mon pauvre Sasuke, ton ressentiment aura raison de toi._

Le susnommé ne l'entendit pas.

* * *

Bon eh bien, je me permets de répondre ici à la question que certains pourraient peut-être se poser (Le genre de questions que moi, je me poserai si je lisais un truc du genre). Si les paroles de Kakashi sont en italiques et ni précédées de guillemets, ni de tirets - bref, que ce n'est nullement présenté comme un dialogue - , c'est parce que, selon moi, de dialogue il n'y a point puisque ce n'est pas vraiment Kakashi qui lui parle. Eh oui, dans mon esprit, c'est un jeune Uchiwa complètement fou qui est montré dans cet OS. Donc voilà, mais après, libre à chacun d'interpréter les choses à sa manière. Et bien sûr, s'il y a d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas ! Et n'hésitez pas non plus à me donner votre avis sur cette... chose.


End file.
